wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Four Elements
Alright. I need to quit stalling. Time to start this. Note: This is my first fanfiction. Please only edit if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Characters Ruth Night Blue Coarse Char Rattleback Black Venom Gore Fire (Main leader of The Elemental Talons) Queen Claw Lightningzone (Secondary leader of The Elemental Talons) This is made by me, so no stealing or coping! The Prophecy Now that the war has ended and the land is now at peace, War should be at rest. But a new conflict arises from the Kingdom of Sky, War restarts and shall continue, Not unless the saviors rise, Each with their own power, Then shall peace be. Find the SwiftWing egg the color of fire, and all hopes shall rise higher. For the SwiftWing egg of the sea, you shall not plea, and it shall come to you. For the egg of the sky, you shall not die, and not disobey the calls. Find the final egg of earth, at the top of the area of conflict, on a tropical island with a breeze. With all the eggs, wait for the night of four full moons, and the saviors shall hatch, And shall this war end soon. Prologue A orange SkyWing flew above a forest. She spotted a SwiftWing coming in with a fire-like looking egg and then leave without it. She flew down and found it, and then flew off to the northern rainforest. Later, she landed on the forest floor, and pushed away a shrub, which revealed a tunnel. She went in and covered the tunnel back up, and then walked for a little bit. Then she walked into an open room, with little patches of natural sunlight coming trough vines covering small openings. "Rattleback?" She called. "I found the last egg." An orange SnakeWing slithered in, with black diamonds on its back. "Put it with the others, Fire. Soon, the brightest night shall come, with the three moons full and the weird comet that comes and goes acting as the fourth full moon." Rattleback said. Fire set the egg next to three others, one that looked like the sea, one that looked like fresh, newly grown green grass, and one that looked like the sky. "Soon, the night shall come, and these ones will hatch." Fire said, her eyes blazing. =Part One: Hidden= Nine years later Chapter One: Night Blue "Why do we still have to fight? I already know how to fight!" Night Blue said to her trainer. "Because, you never know what will happen," Her trainer said. "At least give me one good reason why you should still train me, Black Venom," "Because," Black Venom said while lunging, "You never know what will happen!" He repeated, getting slashed by her. "Not a good reason! Now you asked for it!" She said, and then used her water telekinesis to get a ball of water from a nearby pool filled by a small waterfall, and as Black Venom lunged for her, his jaws open, she shot the water down his throat. Black Venom gagged and weakly said, "Class dismissed. Training report, another success." Night Blue sighed and walked out of the battle training room. "So," she said, walking up to Ruth "How did your battle training go? I shot water down my trainer's throat." Night Blue said. Ruth replied, "I blasted my trainer into the wall and kept him there until he dismissed class." "Nice," Night Blue said, and then she walked over to their sleeping cavern. Each of their beds were woven vine hammocks, except for Char's, which was a stone bed. Vines hanging down from the ceiling acted as curtains, giving each other privacy, except for Char, who had stone walls and a doorway blocked by an easily movable boulder. Night Blue swept aside her vine curtain, and curled up on her hammock. She reached for a scroll reading SwiftWing History, unrolled it, and began reading. Ruth walked by, swept aside her vine curtains, and curled up onto her hammock, and then began tossing a stone, catching it, then throwing it up again, then catching it. Night Blue finished reading her scroll and began fiddling with a special stone that she created, which could turn into any Crystal, ore, or valuable thing, and glow. Char walked in, went inside his little "cave", and shut his door. A faint orange light shined out of the crack between the door and the cave, as he was obviously practicing his Fire telekinesis. The Coarse shuffled in, lightly pushed aside his curtains, curled up on his hammock, and fell asleep. As the moons came out, Night Blue and the others fell asleep as well, for tomorrow was the start of their free week, when they didn't have to learn or train unless they wanted to. Chapter Two: Coarse As sunlight shone through the small holes with vines covering them, he stretched, rolled over, and fell out of his hammock, landing with an "Oof!" He then stood up and stretched again, and walked out of his room. He went into the Food Cavern, where all recent catches from the guardians were stored. He pulled out a chicken and ate it, then he walked over to the river created by the pool that runs throughout their caverns, and ducked under. After ten seconds, he resurfaced, into a secret cavern that only he and the other dragonets knew about. He called it the Playgarden Cavern, because half of it has tons of grass poking out of small cracks in the floor, while the other half has fruits and veggies that they planted growing. He wandered around onto the grass, when a head suddenly poked out of the river. "Hey. What's up, big guy?" Night Blue said, coming out of the river, then shaking all the water off her. "I just came in here to hang out. Did you see me come in?" Coarse replied. "Yea, so I decided to see what's up. Do you think our garden is doing well?" Night Blue asked. "Yup" Coarse said, picking a ghost fire pepper, one of the hottest peppers in Pyrrhia. It seemed that Char and FlameWings were okay with eating these peppers, and to him eating one of those whole feels like someone poured lava down his throat. "I bet Char will like this one." Coarse said, tossing the fire ghost pepper to Night Blue. "I'll go give it to him right now." She said, diving into the river. "Gah!" Coarse said as water showered him and the cavern. Luckily it was fresh water, so he didn't have to worry about it. About a minute later, she resurfaced. "So. Did Char like it?" Coarse asked. "Totally. He ate it right away!" She said with amusement, smiling. "Did he stuff it in his mouth with that look?" Coarse asked, grinning. "You got it! He was all like...." " GHUVJYFFGGHMMHFDGB!" Char said, suddenly bursting out of the water, and they all laughed. Ruth popped her head out of the water, then she climbed out and shook all the water off of her. "What's so funny?" She asked, wringing some water out of her pitch-black mane. "Do you not think HMGHFDJYFJJHGHJFJYFYJFDGB! is funny?" Char said. "No, it's hilarious! Ruth said, laughing. And then they all laughed, as Char did the same with a few more ghost fire peppers, making the same face and noise. After he was done laughing, he noticed Night Blue and Ruth whispering to each other and looking at the river. The river lead to two places, one back to their caverns, and the other one, well, somewhere. He was curious to find out, but he could not breath. He put a talon in the river, watching the water flow and ripple by it. Then he said, "Do you think that you guys could see where this goes?" Char looked at him with peppers still in his mouth, and Night Blue looked at the river. "Ruth?" He said, and he spotted Ruth, looking at the river. Chapter Three: Ruth Ruth stretched and then said "Hey guys, I think I found a way out of these caverns." She said, looking at a part of the river that was not connected to any other caverns that she knew of. "Night Blue and I will check it out." She said, using her air telekinesis to form a bubble of air. Then she and Night Blue dove into the river. The river was quite small and you had to go one at a time in order to fit. Night Blue was swimming first, and then her. After what felt like an hour of swimming, Night Blue surfaced, and she followed. The cavern was quite tall, and at the top was a small hole, where some sunlight came through. "Hey, check this out." She said, looking at some small crystals that came out from the wall. "The rest of the river has air above it, and I think we've been swimming downwards. Also, I think that the others could come down, but for right now, let's keep swimming." Night blue said, and then they kept on swimming, keeping their heads above the water. After some time, Ruth could hear some faint roaring. "I think we're coming up to a waterfall!" Night Blue said, feeling the current pick up and the river becoming steeper. Then suddenly the small area above their heads disappeared, and they both leaped and spread their wings, beating them and looking at what was around them. Crystals of all different colors let out a faint glow. There was some glow worms, too, also faintly lighting up this huge cavern, filled with crystals of all different colors. "The others NEED to see this! Like, right now!" Ruth said, flabbergasted from the beauty of this cavern. Chapter Four: Char Char was resting with the others, when Night Blue and Ruth suddenly surfaced. "YOU HAVE GOT TO SEE THIS!" They both shouted at the same time, dripping from being in the river. "But how will we breath?" Char asked. "Ruth will take care of that." Night Blue replied. "So, let's go!" Ruth said. Then she formed air bubbles around everyone except Night Blue, and then they all dove in. Char watched the deep blue water swirl past him as he swam. He spotted Ruth and swam past Coarse and asked Ruth "Where are we going?" "You'll see!" Ruth said, smiling. So Char shrugged and continued swimming, watching Coarse behind him. After awhile, all of them surfaced. "Don't worry. We won't need the air bubbles any more." Ruth said. "Andddddd this is not the surprise yet." Night Blue said, before Coarse could speak. "Keep your head above the water." Ruth said. Then they continued swimming. After awhile, Char could feel the current strength increasing. "Uhh...is the current supposed to be getting stronger and the river getting steeper?" Char asked, worried. "Yup! Here comes the waterfall! Prepare to jump and hover!" Night Blue said. Then she jumped, then Ruth, and as the end of the river came up, he jumped, and after him, so did Coarse. As he hovered, he looked in awe at the huge cavern around him. "Thi-Th-THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Char finally managed to roar as he looked at all the crystals of different colors around him. He landed and picked up a orange Crystal that faintly glowed in the cavern. He looked around, so taken away that he could barely speak. Chapter Five: Black Venom "Where are the dragonets?! They keep on dissapearing, and Fire will kill us if we don't find them by tonight!" Black Venom shouted. "Have you searched everywhere?" Lightningzone asked. "I looked under every nook and cranny and still can't find them!!" He shouted. "Geez, calm down! I think I hear them in the river!" Rattleback hissed. Black Venom came over to their cavern, and there they were, laughing and practicing their telekinisis. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!!" Black Venom roared. "Calm down! We were just in the river!" Night Blue hissed, her teeth showing. Rattleback came over and tried to pull him back, but Black Venom refused to budge. Then Lightningzone came over and said "We will deal with this later. Fire could be here any minute now!" She hissed. "NO! YOU DRAGONETS KEEP ON DISSAPEARING!!!! KNOW TELL ME, WERE DO YO-" His voice was cut off as a orange talon tightly gripped his shoulder and pulled him around. Fire stood there, and said, "Calm down." "S-sorry." Black Venom squeaked. They knew not to mess with the leader of The Elemental Talons. She was the princess, and has been waiting for it. Until a NightWing Prophet finally made the prophercy. It was her chance to overthrow Queen Claw from her power. Black Venom feared her, because of her power. At any moment, she could summon a assasin to take him down. He was expecting her to do that, but then she did something worse. She said to him, "We need to talk. Alone." Chapter Six: A Blazing Fire While all the guardians talked, Char, Ruth, Coarse, and Night Blue went to their Playgarden Cavern. As Char came up from the cold river, he used his Pyrokinisis to warm him and the rest up besides Night Blue, who loved water. They all gathered to the very back of the cavern, hoping none of the guardians could hear them as they huddled together and began talking. "What do you think Fire is here for? Is she ready to let us out?" Coarse whispered. "I hope so. I don't want to see Black Venom and his dumb excuses ever again. Night Blue hissed silently. "But what about the crystals? Should we leave, and come back for shelter if the guardians are gone?" Char said, and looked around. All the dragonets nodded in approval. "We should go back to our cavern, just in case the gaurdians finish their chat early." He said nervously, and then went into the river. The other three followed, and then they soon were in their beds. Char pulled out two small crystals he had gotten from the cavern, one was orange and the other one was red. Making sure the door to his little cave was locked, he used his Pyrokinisis to lift up the two crystal shards. He began to combine them, fusing them together, and swirling the orb around, mixing the red and orange. He stopped and checked it a few times, until her was finally done, he had created a round Crystal that had red and orange spiraling together, creating a wonderful little marble to play with. The red parts of the marble let out a red glow, while the orange parts let out a orange glow. He put that in a small fireproof pouch he made, and it had crystals that the others got, and now his marble. "DRAGONETS!!" Roared Black Venom. Char sulked out, followed by the other dragonets. They came to where Rattleback, Lightningzone, Black Venom, and Fire, who was. The front, standing. "We have a announcement, dragonets." Rattleback said, who looked a bit sad. "We have decided that you are worthy of leaving." Fire said, with a proud look on her face, before seriousness swallowed it. "Queen Claw is starting a new war. She wants to destroy all the tribes with the help of the SandWings, and it is your destiny to stop it. When you leave, go south, and you should arrive at her castle. She will most likely hold you prisoner when she catches you, and make you fight one another. Kill her as soon as possible. End her life. Fulfill your destiny. Good luck, dragonets." She said, before she lead them outside. =Part Two: Released= Chapter Seven: The Outside Night Blue was the first to step out into the jungle. She inhaled the moist sent, and looked around. The gang followed, and then the gaurdians. Rattleback slithered up to them, looked up at the sky, and said, "In the middle of this jungle is the Northern Rainforest Village. If you want, you can rest there first. Just don't take too long, or the war will start, and the tribes will form a hatred between each other again. Goodbye, and shall you fill your destiny." Then they all flew off, going SouthEast to avoid Queen Claw. Night Blue said "Why don't we go check out the village?" The group nodded, and they took off. Thick green covered her sight, and she saw brown off in the distance. "Common!" Night Blue said, and she shot forwards, the others following behind. She began to think about what will happen next. Will Claw find us while we are there? Will the RainWings kick us out? If we end up in Queen Claw's prison, will we die? "Yo, are you going to keep up with us, or not?" Ruth said, and as she flew ahead, Night Blue realized that she had stopped flying forward and went into a hover. She burst forwards, and as she was flying over the trees, she felt something sharp land on her neck. "OW!" She roared, before blackness began to spill across her vision. She flapped her wings in attempt to stay in the air, but soon, she lost control, and she plummeted. Just before her eyes closed, she saw her friends, either touching their necks or attempting to stay in the air. As the blackness closed in, her last thought was, Is this the end? Chapter Eight: A New Friend? Ruth slowly opened up her eyes, trying to recall what happened. She remembered Night Blue suddenly roaring, before she plummeted. She remembered seeing a little dart on Night's neck, maybe she was hit by the same dart? And why did they cause them to fall asleep? She then realized that she was being watched by a colorful dragon. Suprised, she tried to stumble back to get a better look, but found the all her limbs were still asleep. She looked over at Night Blue, who was trying to stand up, with another colorful dragon at her side, trying to help her up. She then looked back at her other two friends, Char just starting to wake, Coarse in a deep sleep, with two colorful dragons poking him, trying to wake him up. "Who are you?" The voice startled her, and her tail flicked back from the startle, but the rest of her limbs were still waking up. "I'm.. I'm Ruth the SwiftWing." Saying that felt so, so weird. Her jaw felt half asleep, and the words just rolled right out. "Who are, are you?" She just managed to stutter, as well as just barely able to lift her arm and point a claw at the colorful dragon. "I am Water Lilly. Nice to meet you! I've never met a..SwiftWing, you say?" She said, pink bubbling across her scales. Ruth looked on, for she had never seen a dragon capable of changing their scale colors to too vibrant hues. She began to slightly squint, for the pink was too bright and burning for her eyes. "Yea, and, uh, not to be rude, but could you please town down the pink? It's a little to burning for my eyes." Ruth said, shielding her eyes with a claw as to prove her point. "Oh! Sorry!" Water Lily said, shifting the pink so that it became a calmer hue. "Well, now that my eyes aren't scorching, I can say I've never seen a...RainWing? Before. I've read scrolls about them, but I've never seen one in real life." Ruth said with a guilty smile. Water Lily let out a excited gasp, and then squealed "Yay! New experiences are always exciting! And we've both had one! I can't wait to meet your friends!" Lily then gestured to Night Blue, who was stretching open her wings, to Char, who was shakily standing up, and to Coarse, who was awake and groaning from the bright awakening. Chapter Nine: The Northern RainWings More coming soon! Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Seaviper the seawing)